Breathe Me
by quiickiie
Summary: Rachel finds herself in a sticky situation; go to him, the animal on the outside, but the soft, sweet, caring guy on the inside? Or become 'closer' with him, after he near saved her life. Featuring Batista, Randy Orton, and a few others.


The crowd went wild. Everyone on their feet, clapping and smiling and yelling. She had done it. After months of trying, Rachel had finally won the Women's Title. As her arm was held up in the air, she smiled, knowing she could do it. Without any notice, a full blast of power hit her back, knocking her down to the mat. She struggled to look up and see who it was, who had hit her right after her grueling match. She heard a laugh, almost wicked, and almost immediately, Evolution's theme music hit. _Oh, fuck!_ she though. _We already got into it last week and I had to get 7 stitches. Please, god._ Evolution at the time consisted of the leader of the pack, Triple H, the Animal, Batista, and the Nature Boy, Ric Flair. Often times, she found herself wondering what it would be like to actually get to know one of them; their soft sides. Before she knew it, she was being pulled up and beaten by him. The man who made her heart skip a beat, but somehow always had the choice of either getting dumped from Evolution, or beating on me. Of course he always chose me. I could feel the blood trickling down my forehead, all my bones aching. And then it stopped. I could hardly see, for the blood had inched down to my eyes, causing me to temporarily not able to see. I could feel him scoop me up in his arms, and carry me to the back. Lay me down on the examination table, and sigh.

"What have they done..." he said, almost as a whisper. He couldn't let anyone see how hurt he was by what had happened. They were supposed to be friends. He awaited the doctor's arrival. He couldn't stand the sight of her laying there helpless. He grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under warm water. Placing it on her skin and rubbing gently the blood away, he could tell she was thankful he had come out.

"Randy.."

"No, don't. It was the right thing to do. I don't care if you fucked me over a few weeks back. I'll be damned if I sit back and watch you get destroyed by those.. those freaks!"

"But Randy, you just don't understand. I didn't--"

"How are we doing today, Miss Rachel?" Dr. Smith, otherwise known as Dr. S. had showed up. He grabbed his 'instruments' and began checking her out.

"It looks like you've broken a few ribs, and you'll need a few more stitches in that little ole' forehead of yours, but otherwise, you're fine. Just take it easy for a while, alright?"

Rachel nodded, and made her way to her title, to get the name changed on it. She heard calling behind her, and quickly turned her head around. _Note to self: ALWAYS have your guard up! _Noticing it was John, she forced a smile through all the pain and quietly told him about her injury. Rachel made him promise not to tell anyone, and then walked off. Once she got to the back room to change the plate on the belt, she realized someone had took it. Figuring someone would have grabbed it for her, she went looking for it, asking the people she passed. With each head shake or no, she was almost to tears.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this thing?!"

Only one person that could be: Batista. Rachel, being a big snoop, walked to the end of the corner and peered inside the locker room. He was on the phone with someone, Triple H, Rachel assumed. He kept scrunching his face, and cursing. When he got off of his phone conversation, Rachel walked in un-announced.

"Give me my belt."

"What? I don't have your fucking belt, little girl!"

"I SAID, give me my belt!"

"And I said, I DON'T have your belt!"

Rachel was always a daring child. 'Truth or Dare' she'd pick dare. Not afraid of anything, no. She walked up to him, a mere inch between then, and she stared into his eyes, searching for that nice guy she knew was there._If I can just find that nice guy, I can get my belt back._ He locked his eyes with hers for a moment, and then looked away. He walked out of the room, into the bathroom, and came back with her belt in hand. Her face lit up as he extended his hand out with the belt in it to her, but then snatched it back.

"You gotta do something for me first."

"Oh really..." she said, staring blankly, wondering what he wanted.

"Yes, really." He took a step closer to her and threw her belt onto his bag behind him. Immediatly her breathing started to increase when she realized what he wanted. What he wanted, in fact, was a kiss.


End file.
